


Stand Behind Me

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Brother Feels, Brothers, Bullying, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Romantic Friendship, School, Teen Romance, Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (High School AU) When walking into school one day with his brother, Lovino sees a disturbing sight. And for the love of his boyfriend: he does everything he can to help.Oneshot/drabble





	Stand Behind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dumb

Lovino walked into school with his head down and his music turned up all the way. He liked loud music: it relaxed him in a weird, hyped-up way.. But despite that, he still wasn't very calm. He barely ever was nowadays.

In front of him, his twin brother Feliciano skipped through the doors. He watched him bitterly. Sure, he loved Feli. He was super protective of him too. Feli was innocent, so hey: someone had to look out for him, right?  Fucking everyone loved him though! He was the sweetest guy you'd ever meet. Everyone loved Feliciano...and people couldn't stand Lovino. 'Why aren't you cute like your brother? Why aren't you polite? Why aren't you talented? Feli's so cute--why aren't you?' 

He loved his brother. Loved him to death. But sometimes he hated him.

Something broke through his inner monologue and his music. Huh, that's weird. Feli had stopped to let him catch up.

" _ Ve _ ~  _ Fratello _ ?"

"Huh?" he pulled out one of his earphones. And then he saw it.

So there was this guy named Antonio. Toni was (besides Feli of course) the nicest guy you'd ever meet. Handsome, funny, and fucking  _ kind _ . Rare in kids these days: just ask Lovi.

Oh yeah: he was also Lovino's boyfriend. Pssh, no big deal. It wasn't like he adored him or anything. Fuck no.

But here's the thing. Because he was so nice, people tended to think he was stupid. He didn't really do anything to help his reputation--but god, he wasn't. Not at all.

Lovino pushed through the crowd, ripping out his earphones and abandoning his brother. Feli understood.

"...look at him, he's so stupid. He won't even fight back!"

Lovino didn't recognize the voice, but without thinking he head butted the speaker in the stomach. The guy went down like a sack of potatoes (cameo appearance of Ludwig~).

"Anybody else have a problem?" Lovino snarled, and people backed up. Nobody wanted to mess with the Italian. Even though he wasn't very muscular or big... Well, Italy was the home of the mafia, after all.

Breathing heavily, Lovi turned around...to face Antonio. Toni blinked at him in silence for a moment, before he smiled and enveloped him warmly into his arms. Lovino didn't have time to protest, he only squeaked.

_ "Gracias, mi amor," _ Toni whispered into his hair, and it sounded sad. Lovi clenched his fists. He'd make whoever hurt him pay.


End file.
